


May 1, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''It WAS your bedtime!'' Amos snapped when he viewed Supergirl attempting to defeat two Smallville creatures.





	May 1, 2005

I never created DC canon.

''It WAS your bedtime!'' Amos snapped when he viewed Supergirl attempting to defeat two Smallville creatures with heat vision.

THE END


End file.
